


Patton of human emotion

by SomeFicOnTheInternet



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders/Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - FandomVideo Blogging RPF Relationships
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotions and Stuff, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeFicOnTheInternet/pseuds/SomeFicOnTheInternet
Summary: (It's named after Patton but it's really about Logan)When Logan was a child he didn't have emotions. He didn't know how quickly that would change.





	Patton of human emotion

Ever sense Logan was a kid, he didn't have emotions. When people would complement his ‘big blue eyes’ he'd thank them, but he didn't really know how to react. People would bully him over his big glasses. “They aren't yours. No need to dwell on them.”

Eventually, people started ignoring him. Their teasing didn't affect him, so they left him alone. The teasing did affect others though. Specifically Virgil. Logan's first ‘friend’. 

They meet in grade nine. Virgil was an outcast, and needed a place to sit at lunch. He had happened to join Logan, the first person in a long time not to be mean to him. They quickly and quietly became partners in classes, they would sit together at lunch, they even studied together on weekends. Despite all this, Logan knew that logically, Virgil would one day leave for real friends. But he was expecting a warning or a sign of sorts. 

The day started normal. The two greeted each other in the morning, worked in class together. And then Virgil didn't show up at lunch. In the next class they had together Virgil was with some extravagant boy. He seemed ‘happy’.

Logan moved on quickly. Spending the last month of the year alone. It was the next year before he spoke with Virgil again.   
They were paired up in class for a project. Virgil walked away friend in a blue polo shirt, and stuck out his hand. “Hey, I'm Virgil. Nice to meet you, I guess.”

“We know each other.”

“We do? Sorry I- wait… Logan?” Virgil spent the entire class apologizing. Logan tried to brush it off. After all he was expecting it, and wasn't hurt emotionally. But Virgil was hell bent on making it up to him. At lunch, Logan was approached by a group of three. Virgil, the boy in blue, and the extravagant one. “Logan, this is Patton and Roman. Guys, this is Logan.” The three sat down with him, but something strange happened when the blue one, Patton, spoke to him. 

Patton was fast paced, and excitable. Logan could feel his heart rate increase, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling. He felt warm and light and… happy. By the time he noticed he was diffrent the bell rang. They all said goodbye and the happy feeling died down. He didn't miss the feeling, he wasn’t sad it was gone, he just couldn't feel again. 

The next class was spent with Roman and Virgil. Logan brought up the strange occurrence to them. “You're in love!” Roman had exclaimed. But Virgil was quick to shut him up. “Look, we don't know what's happening, but take this chance to learn about emotions. Okay?”

So, every day, Logan wound spend as much time as he could around Patton. Letting himself get lost in the stories he told. 

Listening to happy stories made him light and warm. Sad stories made his chest tighten and hot tears prick his eyes. Anger filled tales made his jaw tighten and hands shake.

Over the school year the effects of their talks linger longer, and longer. Until he could go home feeling. Until he could go a day feeling. Until he could go a weekend feeling. Until his emotions changed throughout the day without Patton. Until his own stories, his memories, caused feelings. Until he missed lunch, crying in the washroom over a friend he lost two years ago.

“Logan?” A voice echoed through the room. “Are you in here?” Patton knelt down to where he was curled up on the floor and placed a hand on his shoulder. They sat until Logan's tears slowed. “Can you talk?” A simple yes, or shake of the head would have worked, but instead… “I was so alone…” Logan no longer woodshed for these emotions. He wanted them, and all the pain they brought to go. Logan wanted the harsh words from the past to be forgotten. 

Before he could stop, his tears returned. Patton held held him as the bell rang. Sounds of people going to class filled the halls. Logan focused his attention to the gossip as the students went on their way. 

Once the halls cleared, Patton helped Logan stand and lead him out of the school. Together they walked down the street to a nearby house. 

When inside, Logan was placed on the couch and covered in soft blankets. Patton then asked permission, and joined him. A golden retriever joining them. Surrounded by warmth and emotionally exhausted, Logan drifted to sleep. When he awoke Virgil and Roman had joined them, alongside two cats.

He wasn't alone. He wasn't emotionless. He was loved, something he wouldn't realize without emotion. Later on he would thank his friends, but in that moment he let himself feel content. Not sad about the past, not scared about the future. He was happy in that moment.

So that's what he felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Me? Projecting on Logan?? Never.
> 
> I have absolutely zero plans to continue this. But I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
